Let me help you
by Mojo97
Summary: When Elli takes ill, who is there to help barney ? My first fan fiction so it would mean a lot if you reviewed. Many comments good or bad are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

It was Ellis 15th birthday and Barney and her were heading out to her soccer game. She played pro-youth for the under 18 New York girls team. Barney was so proud of her, she was top goal scorer in the league. She had this bug lately, headaches sore tummy and vomiting but she insisted that she was ok to play. It was the final you see. Which made barney worry that maybe she wasn't as good as she says.

They were making there way to the stadium when barney's phone rings, elli answers, "go for Elli" ,

" are you almost at the stadium because I am in my usual spot. You know the one beside to oak tree "

" yes will meet you in two, oh wait I can see you"

Barney parked the car, and Elli jumped out and ran to Robin giving her a big hug. Robin had been stationed in New York for the past 3 years now and had missed very little of Elli's games, she was her number one fan... along with her dad of course.

Robin put Elli down and hugged Barney, they had became close friends again after she moved back. She missed him in her life and he missed her. They went inside, Elli to the changing room and Robin and Barney to their VIP seats.

Barney and Robin talked about what was going on in their life's and before the knew it it was time for kick-of. The first half was intense and ended 2-2. Elli seamed to be getting tiered and Barney began to get worried. He didn't realise Robin was talking to him, he turned towards her and the next thing he knew Elli was on the ground.

He froze. He didn't no what to do. Everything went silent and all he would her was the quick instant beating of his own heart. He quickly ran down the stairs and putting one hand on the rail jumped over it.

Robin just stood their, one minute they were talking about what food they were going to order in after the game and the next Barney is jumping over the rail in a style that Robin could only describe as hot.

Barney got to Elli they same time the paramedics got her on the stretcher. They carried her of and into an ambulance. Barney's phone rings once he gets his seat. It was Robin... He had forgotten about her." Barney it is going to be ok, just don't panic, she's a fighter. I will meet you at the hospital. Ok"

And with that she hung up.

They arrived at the hospital in 10 minutes, but to Barney it had felt like hours. He sat there holding her had. Telling her everything was going to be ok, over and over again. Once in the hospital he had to fill in some paper work and met Robin in the relatives room.

He broke down. " I can't lose her Robin, she is my world, can't lose her... I just can't "

" it's ok, your not going to lose her Barney she might just be dehydrated or it would be something to do with that bug she has. Stay strong, everything is going to be ok."

The doctor came in awhile after." Is she ok, my daughter. Can I see her."

"Mr Stinson, your daughter is awake but when doing test we have come across a lump, we think it might be cancerous, so we have done a biopsy and have sent it to the lab. We should know what we are dealing with when the results come in in the next hour or so."

Silence... It was Robin who broke it of " she's going to be fine right ... I mean today is her 15th birthday she is young and fit she will live"

" Mrs Stinson -"

" ohh no emm I am not, we are not... Just call me Robin"

" sorry, Robin as I have said before, we will know more when the labs come in."

And with that he left.

Robin looked a Barney and could see the pain and hurt in his eyes, she could read him so well. She hugged him and he hugged her back. She could feel her shoulder getting wet and realised that he must be crying. They sat back down on the seats." Barney I am going to call you mum and James. Do you want me to call the rest of the gang"

" no please, they will just worry. I mean Lilly will cry, Marshall will ask me all these questions that I don't want to think about or even be able to answer and ted would shove comfort food in my mouth"

Robin laughed " you have a point there" and with that she left the room.

She re-entered the room with two cups of coffee in her hand and handed one to Barney, while sitting down beside him. He taped his fingers nervously against the cup. " Barney look at me, come on look at me. She is going to be fine. She has the best dad in the world her who is going to support her no matter what the outcome." Robin was always so strong, he loved that about her... No not loved, he liked that about her. Omg he can't be saying that he loves things about her. His thought was interrupted when the door opened.

" I am sorry to tell you this but the mass is cancerous but it's stage one so it's good we have caught it now. Would you like to see her." Barney couldn't speak, he just nodded. The three of them walked out the room and headed to Ellis room. The doctor explained everything to them and handed them a bundle of leaflets about treatments.

Barney stayed with Elli for the next couple of days. Robin came back and forth from work to the hospital. Barney was talking to Elli when the doctor came in wanting to talk to Barney. They walked out side of her room

" Mr Stinson , I know I don't know your situation but I think you should call Elli's mum, she deserves to know." Barney goes to protest but the doctor is gone before he could. He hadn't see Rachel is 14 years, they tried to make it work but she couldn't care less. She was out clubbing and getting drunk all the time and left Elli in her house for a whole 2 hours and she went out to the shops. He couldn't trust her. But if it was the other way around he would want to know so he phoned her. He didn't expect her to answer so he just left a voice male, and went back into Elli.

Barney's mum arrived latter that even an suggested that Barney should go home have a shower and get some sleep, he did look extremely tired, she could stay with Elli for the night. He refused at first but realised that he had started to smell so he headed home.

Meanwhile Robin was heading to the hospital. She was worried. Worried about Elli and Barney. When she got there Barney's mum told her that he had gone home and he could use a friend at the moment so if it would be alright if she could go see Barney. She agrees and heads to his place.

She knocks on the door, no answer. He must have already left to go back to the hospital. But she was here now so decided to let herself in with the key Barney gave her last year when she would babysit Elli if his meetings would run on. She opens the door and the first this she notice was dishes were smashed all over the floor, dripped of blood that went from the fridge to the bathroom door. She walks to the bathroom and slowly opens the door. Her eyes widen, and mouth drops at the sight she sees...

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

2 hours earlier

Barney arrives home and feeling beaten and depressed, he wondered if this was all karma for all the sleazy things he had done in the past. To see Elli through this was killing him but she seamed to be able to deal with this all better than he was.

After dropping his keys in the bowl on the table, barney heads to the shower, that's exactly what he needs, a long shower. He heads into the bathroom and takes off his suit jacket, sometimes it was hard to look good all the time. He strips and gets into the shower.

After an amazing shower, Barney emerges out of the bathroom with just a tilow around his waist, his mum told him to get some sleep but he couldn't sleep knowing that Elli was in hospital. He walks into his bedroom and puts on a clean suit with the plan to head back to the hospital. When grabbing his keys of the table there's a knock at the door. " mum must of told Robin I was away home" He thought

Barney opens the door to a very angry Rachel, he try's to shut the door but she has her foot in already. " this is all your fault" she shouted slamming the door behind her.

" it's no ones fault Rachel, things like this happen and the symptoms were the same as a common bug" Barney mumbles to himself.

"What was your plan, to call me up and use the "our daughter has cancer" card just to get money of me..."

"I don't want your mon-"

" yes you do, I bet she isn't even sick" she starts walking towards Barney, and he backs into the fridge. Rachel grabs a plate from the sink and throws it at him. He is taken back by the pain.

"Please Rachel, please don't" she ignores him and starts to punch him, kicking him, he falls to the ground with the sheer pain.

Rachel turns and her eyes light up, their on the coffee table, a perfect weapon...his black leather belt. She grabs it and slashes his back. Barney cries out in pain, he doesn't know how long he can keep going. She slashes him again and again, everything goes dark.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Robin blinks several times trying to wake herself up from the horrific nightmare. She stares at Barney who is sitting with his back against the wall and his knees to his chest. He is black and blue with cuts all over him. His once white shirt was covered in blood stains. Barney doesn't acknowledge that Robins there, he stares at the other wall, rocking himself back and forth.

Robin walks over and sits beside him." Are you ok? What happened?" No reply

" ok, Barney, we don't need to talk about it right now but we should get you changed, your covered in blood and some of those cuts look pretty nasty." She help him up.

He just stood there, so Robins hands went to his shirt buttons. Over the past couple of months she had so many dreams where she would be unbuttoning Barney's shirt but this was not what she wanted. She undoes the last button to reveal, to Robins astonishment more cuts and bruises.

She slides his shirt of his arms and then continues to take his trousers, socks and shoes off, leaving him only in his boxers. She steps back, examining his body, he always had a good body but his abs were so much more defined now. She knows she shouldn't be thinking this right now but, my god he's hot.

She turns the tap in the bath on and urges Barney to get in. He turns to reveal raw red slash marks all over his back. Her knees almost buckle, how sore all these injuries must have been. Robin takes her jeans off and gets into the bath with her t-shirt and underwear still on, well Barney was still in his boxers. She helps barney sit down in the bath.

She takes the sponge and starts to wash him, how helpless and vulnerable he looked. He didn't want to talk and she gets it, she's not the touchy feely type either but she wishes he would just speak to her. Her hands trailed along his abs and she can't help but notice scares all over him, years old. When they were married, he didn't have them, she would know, she new every inch of his being. Her fingers traced the scare lines and she wondered when and what had happened for him to have so many scares. Sure he had some from the bus accident but these were not from that, she new for definite.

Robin wets his hair and puts shampoo in it. She massages his head, it's not like her to do these kinds of sentimental things but right now it feels right, natural. She pulls Barney back so his head is resting in her legs and pours water over his head to wash the bubbles out.

Barney's eyes are like blue pebbles, small and emotionless, he stares into space. He's not thinking about anything, he can't. " Barney, I think it's time to get out, ok" he didn't answer, how could he answer, everything was his fault.

Robin helped him out the bath and gave him a towel, he just held it "Barney I am sorry but their is no way I am going to take of your boxers, not like this. Dry yourself and but on a dry pair of boxers" with that Robin left the room.

Robin closes the door behind her. "wait, what am I going to wear" she thought looking down at her wet t-shirt. She heads into Barney's bedroom and puts on one of his shirts, it had been so long since she had on one of his shirts, it smells like him, it's intoxicating. She puts her wet clothes on the radiator to dry and heads back out to the living room.

She puts the fire on and goes to check on Barney. He is sitting on the side of the bath with just his boxers on she grabs the first aid box and starts to dress Barney's wounds. She can't get over how turned on this makes her. "Barney, I will be in the living room if you need me" Robin says as she raps the last bandage around his torso.

She sits down on the couch, thinking how everything got so messed up. One minute they were having a great time and the next Barney has been beaten up and Elli has cancer. Her thoughts were interrupted when Barney sits beside her, he lies down and puts his head on her lap. Robin strokes his hair, it feels weirdly natural. And for a moment everything else is forgotten about.

Robin can feel herself drifting of to sleep, "I asked her to stop" her eyes shot open, but Barney's remained closed. She couldn't think of anything to reply so she let him continue. " ... For Elli's sake, I can handle it, but...but she can't." He didn't continue, he couldn't. Not now anyway.

The position their in reminds her of one of the stupid rom com movies a Ted loves so much. Her lying on the couch with Barney asleep on her knee, by the fire. She closes her eyes and considering everything that has happened she had one of the best night sleeps since her and Barney split.

To be continued...

Thanks for reading this chapter, love to know what you think of it, so please review. Also any suggestion where to go from her would be much appreciated. I do know where I want this to go but I would love your input. Thanks.


End file.
